


The Future

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lewis Lived AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: What if Lewis survived his fall?





	1. Where It Begins

“Do we really need to investigate a demon cave?” Arthur said, holding onto the front seat from the back of the van. 

“Come on, Arthur, it'll be fun! Plus, demons aren't real. We're just gonna be looking around.” Vivi said with a chuckle. 

“If you're that nervous, you can stay with me.” Lewis smiled. Arthur turned his head away with a sigh. 

Vivi and Lewis chatted in the front seat, Mystery occasionally yipping, pretending to converse with them. Arthur sat on the floor in the back. 

Why did the dog get to sit in the front while he had to dodge falling items in the back? Was he worth less than the dog? It seemed stupid to think, but he was sick of practically being a fourth wheel. 

The van stopped in front of a large cavern opening that looked strangely like a large mouth with dagger teeth. Green mist pooled around the gangs ankles as they entered. Mystery sniffed around suspiciously, sensing some form of presence. 

Lewis led the way deeper into the cavern, holding a torch. Arthur walked closely behind Lewis, grabbing onto Lewis’ arm whenever he heard an unknown sound. Vivi looked around excitedly and curiously, wishing she hasn't accidentally left her camera at home. Mystery stayed in the back, guarding Vivi. 

Soon, the gang came to a fork in the path, where two different tunnels branched off. 

“We go left, you two go right?” Lewis asked Vivi.

“Sounds good. Meet back here in ten minutes?” Vivi said. 

“Sounds good,” Lewis said with a nod then smiled at Arthur, “Let's go.” 

Arthur and Lewis started down their path, and Vivi started down hers and Mystery's. Mystery stood still. He was to protect Vivi, but Lewis and Arthur were going towards that presence. If one of them was hurt, Vivi would be also, right? With his logic satisfying his conscious, Mystery silently followed Arthur and Lewis. 


	2. Fated Fall

Lewis and Arthur didn't walk far before the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. They stood on a cliff above an ocean of stalagmites, green fog hiding most of the ground below. 

“Whoa, that's a long fall.” Lewis said, looking over the edge. 

Arthur stood away from the edge, arms crossed and glaring at Lewis. Lewis was probably going to fall from leaning so far, but why should Arthur care? Lewis didn't care about him. Arthur was just the extra, only around because he had a car. 

Green mist clouded around Arthur slowly, seeming to approach his left arm. 

Arthur was sick of being thrown to the side. Lewis and Vivi were always so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice him. He was the extra. A spare part. 

Green mist started absorbing into Arthur's skin and crept up his arm, changing the color of his skin. 

And he was sick of it. 

Arthur's left eye darkened as he walked purposefully towards Lewis. 

“Hey” I think I see Vivi down there.” Lewis said, turning to look at Arthur, only to see him much closer than expected. Arthur was right behind him, half his face hiding in shadow. 

Suddenly, Lewis found himself falling.

Had Arthur pushed him? Why? The fall would kill him. Why would Arthur try to kill him? This wasn't right. Arthur wouldn't… Arthur had. Arthur was trying to kill him! 

Stunned, Arthur stood on the edge, unable to process what just happened. Why would he do that! He didn't even feel that angry anymore! He certainly didn't want Lewis dead! Why did he do that? Why?! It didn't even feel like his hand that had pushed Lewis, yet it was. 

Mystery cursed silently as he watched from the shadows. He had acted too slowly! It was too late to save Lewis, but it may not be too late to save Arthur. Unfortunately, the method wouldn't be pleasant...for Arthur at least. 

Allowing himself to morph into his true form, Mystery charged Arthur. 


	3. Stone Cold

The ground was closer than Lewis had originally thought. Unfortunately, it was still far enough to cause a painful landing. He landed hard on the stone floor, having just narrowly missed a particularly sharp-looking stalagmite. Something snapped as he landed, but Lewis wasn't sure what. Hopefully nothing too important. His head pounded loudly, and pain screamed from almost everywhere on his body. But the pain wasn't at the forefront of his mind. 

It was anger. 

“What the hell, Arthur?!” Lewis yelled, instantly regretting it as pain flared in his chest. He coughed harshly, resulting in a small bit of blood getting on his hand. 

“Lewis?!” Vivi called, having seen him fall, “What happened?! Are you ok?!” 

“Arthur tried to kill me!” Lewis said as angrily as he could manage without causing too much pain. 

“What?!” Vivi said while kneeling beside Lewis. 

“He shoved me off a cliff up there! I'm lucky to be alive!” Lewis growled. Vivi looked up then looked back at Lewis, concerned. 

“Whatever happened, we need to get you to a hospital.” Vivi said. Lewis was angry, but Vivi was right. He could tell that he probably needed surgery to make sure all his ribs were in the right place. 

Before either could act, a scream echoed from above them. Both of them looked up in shock. 

“That sounded like Arthur!” Vivi exclaimed. 

Lewis's anger vanished and was instantly replaced with worry. Did something attack Arthur? Maybe pushing him was an accident just to escape? 

“We need to get up there and help him.” Lewis said while lifting an arm, “Vivi help me up.” 

Vivi nodded and put one arm around Lewis's waist and put his arm around her shoulder. Slowly, Vivi helped Lewis stand then walk back up the path she came from. 

“Arthur?!” Vivi called as they got closer to where Arthur should have been, green fog preventing her from seeing much. 

On the other side of the wall of fog, Mystery scowled, teeth sinking deeper into Arthur's left arm, which was completely green and no longer attached to Arthur. He needed to act quickly. Vivi was coming, and she was not to see his true form. Not to mention all the complications of being the one who assaulted Arthur. Ripping off a limb was hard to justify, especially when one wasn't supposed to talk to humans. 

When did he get so sluggish? He knew there was a demon of some kind in the cave, yet he was unable to prevent it from possessing Arthur. He used to be able to stop those sorts of things. It had been too long since he used his strength. 

Regardless, Mystery needed a plan fast. He could not be seen, and he needed to destroy the possessed limb. 

“Arthur!” Lewis called through the fog. Good, Lewis had survived the fall, though he sounded weak. But how close he, and supposedly Vivi, were was not good. 

“Lewis..?” Arthur softly called out. Mystery was impressed, most mortals would have lost consciousness from shock and blood loss by now. 

Wait...blood loss. 

Arthur was losing too much blood. 

Panic filled Mystery. He needed to help Arthur, but he couldn't be seen or risk letting the possessed limb free to potentially harm Vivi. What could he do? 

Clenching his jaws tighter, Mystery resigned himself for the encounter that was coming. With a fan of his tails, the green fog mostly cleared. 


	4. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter mentions blood a good bit. Please read with caution if blood makes you uncomfortable. Also thank all of you for all the nice comments and kudos so far!

“Arthur!” Lewis and Vivi yelled when they saw Arthur laying on the ground. They rushed to him ad kneeled by his side. Mystery stepped into the shadows slightly, dropping the arm and pinning it under his front paw. 

Blood covered the ground around Arthur’s left side, and Lewis and Vivi instantly noticed the source. They stood frozen in shock, unable to act. Vivi was the first to snap out of it, and she quickly pulled off her scarf and used it to try to stop the bleeding. 

Lewis couldn't move. What the hell happened?!

“Lewis,” Vivi said with a strange but stern calm, “keep Arthur awake.” 

It took a moment before Lewis could understand what Vivi had said to him. He shook his head in an attempt to think clearly. Now wasn't the time to be frozen. It was time to act, even through his own pain. 

“Arthur, you there buddy?” Lewis asked as calmly as he could manage. 

“L-Lewis...It...It hurts…” Arthur said through ragged breaths, his eyes shut tightly. 

“I know, but it's gonna be ok. We're gonna take care of you.” Lewis said, taking Arthur's right hand. Arthur's grip on Lewis's hand was so tight that it hurt, but Lewis wasn't going to let go. 

“M...monster…” Arthur struggled to say through sharp breaths. 

“Monster?” Lewis said, confused. 

“Lewis, we need to call an ambulance. I don't think we can get him to the hospital ourselves.” Vivi said tensely. 

Lewis fumbled while taking his phone out of his pocket one handed. He held his phone where he could see the numbers, the position shooting pain all through his arm and upper back. Suddenly, Arthur jerked his arm. 

“Lewis!” Arthur choked out sealing while looking fearfully behind Lewis. 

Lewis looked at Arthur then slowly followed Arthur's gaze with a turn of his head. His eyes widened as he saw a giant dog-like creature with several tails stood less than ten feet away. Its mouth and fur around it was covered in blood. Under its front paw was an arm, and Lewis could see Arthur's wristband on the limb. 

Slowly, Lewis moved to be crouching between Arthur and the creature, never letting go on Arthur's hand. He turned his back to it and looked at Vivi. Vivi hadn't seen it. 

“Vivi,” he whispered urgently, “we need to leave. Now.” 

“I told you, we can't move Arthur.” Vivi said, still applying pressure to Arthur's wound without even glancing at Lewis. 

“No, Vivi. Look.” 

Vivi looked stressed, but she turned to look at Lewis and instantly saw the large creature behind him. Panic slowly crept into her heart. Was that was attacked Arthur? Was it going to attack her and Lewis next? Were the three of them going to die here? 

A small flash caught her attention. A charm on a red collar had reflected light into her eyes. 

Her eyes widened, and she began to stand. She recognized that collar. It was custom made. 

“Mystery?” she whispered. 


	5. Torn

“Yukino, I am sorry for this. I failed you.” Mystery said solemnly. Vivi froze. 

“It can talk..” Lewis whispered in disbelief. 

“We can sort out details after Kingsmen is in a more stable condition.” Mystery said. 

“You're what attacked him aren't you?!” Vivi accused. She stood between Mystery and her injured friends. 

“I will provide a proper explanation for my actions later. First, we need to get Kingsmen to where he can get medical care.”

“No! You're not coming any closer! There's no explanation you can give for hurting Arthur like this!” Vivi yelled while getting into a fighting stance, fists clenched. She doubted she knew enough karate to fight a giant dog, but she would try. 

Mystery sighed, “Time is short, so I'll make this quick. Kingsmen was getting possessed by the spirit of this place. It was only in his arm at first, so I removed it to protect him from full possession.” 

“You expect me to believe that?! Where's your proof?!” Vivi yelled. 

“I doubt you want to see the evidence, but you have requested it.” Mystery said before kicking the disembodied arm towards Vivi. 

She stared in horror. It was Arthur's arm, only he wore those wristbands all the time, but it was green! The arm was still as first then began to move on its own. Vivi screamed and stepped back. The arm shifted until the palm was facing up, revealing a single yellow eye. It stared at Vivi then looked around. Upon seeing Mystery, it quickly scrambled away. 

“Was that evidence sufficient?” Mystery asked tiredly as he slowly approached. 

“Wh-what was that?” Vivi whispered, still staring in the direction that the arm had gone. 

“The spirit that possessed Kingsmen is now bound to that arm. That was why I needed to remove his arm from his body, lest the spirit's influence spread.” Mystery explained. He stood calmly in front of Vivi. “Now, we must care for the rest of Kingsmen.” 

Mystery slowly stepped around Vivi, who watched his every movement from a state of shock. Lewis instinctively moved to protect Arthur, but when he moved, pain flared up his spine and caused him to fall onto his side. Vivi snapped out of her frozen state and helped Lewis up. 

“His bleeding has already slowed, but he has lost much. Place Kingsmen on my back, and I will help you move him quickly.” Mystery said while crouching beside Arthur. 

Vivi helped Lewis stand, then together, more Vivi than Lewis, they lifted Arthur onto Mystery's back. Mystery stood and began walking towards the exit of the cavern. Vivi supported Lewis as they followed Mystery. 

This was all so strange, yet Vivi had the feeling it would only get weirder from here. 

At least everyone was still alive.


End file.
